Potions
Various potions can be found as you venture through the dungeons. The potion colors and effects are randomly paired at the beginning of each game, but they remain constant for that run after identification. Possible Potion Effects Identifying Potions There are three ways to identify potions: 1. Use the Potion -- Drinking a potion will identify it immediately under most circumstances, although this risks suffering lethal negative effects. Potions can also be thrown at foes, imparting generally the same effects. If the effect might be positive, such as Might, it is best to target a weak foe that cannot benefit from this potion as much. There are a few situations in which a thrown potion will not be directly identified: * The player is too close to the target. Although the potion still works, the game does not recognize this identification (likely a bug). Note that a thrown potion also splashes, which will affect the thrower if they are too close. * The bottle dealt direct damage that killed the target before its contents could take effect. * The potion was Health, and the target was at full health. * The potion inflicts a single effect, and the target was already afflicted with this effect. * The target is immune to the potion (e.g., Skeletons are immune to Poison). 2. Level Up your Intelligence -- Increasing your intelligence stat after consuming an Orb of Leveling will identify one potion. 3. Examining Potion Traits -- While holding a potion, its characteristics will slowly be identified - the INT stat speeds this process up. As noted in the table above, most potions have a combination of three traits specific to that potion type. This fact can be used to identify potions both directly and implicitly. For example: * If a potion is both cool and swirling, it must be Might because no other potion has this combination. * If Might has already been identified, then any new unidentified potion that is cool and smelly must be Poison. * If Might, Poison and Invisibility have already been identified, then any new unidentified potion that is cool must be Ice. Haste, Slow and Acid potions do not follow these exact rules; often, their identifiers show up as (?, ?). Additionally, they tend to only start appearing on floor 3 or 4. However, potion colors can also be used as a hint: * The nine common potions (see illustration) are always one of ten colors: Blue, Clear, Crimson, Inky, Muddy, Orange, Pale, Pink, Purple, and Verdant. * The Haste, Slow and Acid potions are always either Gold potions or Layered potions. Mixing potions It's possible to mix two potions' effects in one compact brew, be it for combining good effects or creating a devious chemical grenade. You can mix potions with the alchemy stat boon by holding apotion in one hand and pressing down c next two another potion. You can also mix potion using the more complicated method of gas mixing for such, you need the following materials: * Empty Bottle; * Potion(s); * Water; * Campfire or Infernus spell; * Open space. Drop a potion on the campfire and wait for it to evaporate completely (the bottle will break). Grab the empty bottle and throw it upwards (up + drop/attack) while inside of the gas cloud. If you did it successfully, you should obtain an "Empty Bottle?". Store this bottle and evaporate the second potion, then throw the Empty Bottle? in the gas cloud. Now you should get a Bottle Full of Fog. Drop the bottle in a puddle of water and you'll have a "Bottle of x, y Water", where x and y refer to the potions you've evaporated or simply "Bottle of (Magical) Water". Evaporating an unindentified potion will change the brew name to "Bottle of x, ??? water". This potion brew will clean your meal palette. It's possible to bottle the poisonous spores from a mushroom and the flammable gas from stove traps. Combining the latter with the vapor from a potion of flames creates a somewhat effective flame grenade, although the stove gas alone, if it finds a source of fire, will ignite. This is a somewhat decent strategy against the Twins. Be careful if you're brewing bad potions, as being in the gas cloud for too long will inflict the effect upon yourself. Following is a video guide of the potion mixing proccess: Super Potions With the alchemy stat boon you can mix two potions of the same type together to get special effects here is a list of the super potions and their effects. Potion of Toxicity: (Double Poison) Upon throwing this potion at an enemy the enemy will take damage as if poisoned except they will take two damage at a time instead of 1, the effects of potion of toxicity can also directly kill the target. Potion of Storms: (Double Lightning) Upon breaking on an enemy an explosion of power lightning tendrils fill the room. Potion of Vanishing: (Double Invisibility) Upon drinking turns player invisible, additional effects unknown. Potion of the Glacier: (Double Ice) Throwing this potion at an enemy will freeze the enemy all entities near it and all the ground near it, in some updates may crash the game This list is incomplete, if you come across any information not shown on this page please contribute Duplicating potions There is a way to double a potion once. To do so, you need to boil the potion and grab it soon after it starts steaming. Grab an empty bottle and capure the gas, then drop said bottle in a puddle of water. If you did it timely enough, you should have two potions, although the water version of it will clean your meal palette. This method is trivial and may not be successful every time.Category:Potions Category:Items